


When Life Gives You Lemons

by septic_dr_citrus



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Banter, Begging, Ego x Reader, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hypnosis, Icing, Jealousy, Licking, Mind Control, Neediness, One sentence fics, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessiveness, Sensation Play, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septic_dr_citrus/pseuds/septic_dr_citrus
Summary: The challenge: Write a smutty scene in just a sentence or two.The result: Satiated Septics and a satisfied reader.
Relationships: Septic Egos/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Jackie’s blown pupils were rimmed in a silvery glow of lust as he guided your fingers to the inside of his thigh. “You should probably know…” he whispered through hitched breaths, “…I’m not wearing anything under this.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well?” Marvin prompted, shifting to lean his arms against the wall on either side of you. This close, you could feel strands of his hair tickling your cheeks and see the knowing hunger in his smile. “Are you just going to eyeolate me all night or are you going to do something about it?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come here,” Henrik coaxed with a knowing smirk as he looped his arms around you. His fingers innocently – mischievously – slid along the curve of your waist as he drew you close. “Sit _right here_ on my lap, my sweet, until I’m done with my work.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Just – ahhh, _wow_ ,” Chase groaned breathlessly, tipping his head back and letting his hat tumble off. He barely noticed under your ministrations. “Just don’t leave any marks I can’t cover up, babe. I-I still need to record tomorrow, don’t want to show any – oh, no, oh, _please_ , do that again!”


	5. Chapter 5

Jameson’s lower lip was pink and swollen from how often he’d gnawed on it over the course of the night. Now that you finally had a moment alone, he bit it again. **“Leave the heels on, if you please…”** he requested tentatively, flushing deeply as his eyes trailed over you. **“T-The heels only. Nothing else.”**


	6. Chapter 6

Marvin always had the best hair for pulling, silky and thick as it tangled around your fingers. As you twisted and tugged on a full fistful of it, he arched his head back, moaning deep and heartfelt in his throat. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Heheh, come on,” Jackie urged with that tigerish grin that only ever emerged when he had you right where he wanted you – in this case, pinned to the bed by your wrists, panting and whimpering for him to drive into you faster. “I know you can be _much_ louder than that.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Babe, I-I think we…forgot to lock the door…” Chase panted as he ground against your thigh, risking a brief glance over his shoulder. “Anyone could come in and see – ” His words fell apart into a reedy moan as you pushed your leg harder between his, reminding him of where his attention should be.


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re mine,” Marvin growled, fingernails scraping down your back with just enough force to sting momentarily yet not enough to leave lasting welts. “You’re all mine, gorgeous – I _know_ you wore that outfit to make me jealous. Well, guess what? It worked. None of them get the privilege of seeing you in it again. It’s just for us. It’s just for me.”


	10. Chapter 10

“You think you are cute, don’t you? Licking your breakfast spoon like that, making me watch,” Henrik muttered, his breath hot against the back of your neck as he grasped your hips to hold you firm in his lap. “You know exactly what you do to me! For that, I will make _you_ come first.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you certain you want to rush this?” Schneep purred as he scissored his gloved fingers in your entrance, loose and infuriatingly slow. “All I hear from your pretty mouth is ‘Now, now, now’, but your body differs! It seems to like it more when I tease you.”


	12. Chapter 12

JJ’s throat and shoulders were extraordinarily sensitive today; he panted and writhed under your ministrations as you lightly twirled the long, thin feather over his flushed skin. He was meant to be enduring it without squirming, you reminded him gently, kissing the underside of his jaw.

 **“I know, angel, I know but…hhhh…I’m only ever putty in your hands,”** he whimpered with a watery smile.


	13. Chapter 13

“Show me,” Marvin urged in a low voice, guiding your hand down your own body. “Show me how you like to be touched. Wherever you like it—however fast or slow. I want to know all the places I can exploit to make you moan.” His lips twitched into a sly grin. “I want to know where to bite you.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Well, honey?” Jackie prompted with a cheeky grin and a laugh, swiping the generous sprig of mistletoe enticingly back and forth between his thighs. “I know it’s not Christmas yet but do you have any reservations? It’s just a little kiss, maybe two…Make of it what you want down there but I’m sure it’ll be rewarding for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I wanted to do something silly XD


	15. Chapter 15

If Chase possessed any talent that he couldn’t find it in himself to self-deprecate, it was how well he could use that pretty mouth of his. He could hardly deny it with you gasping blissful praises over his head as he tenderly kissed, lapped and sucked, breathing all of his sweet promises between your legs.


	16. Chapter 16

“Dear, dear,” Henrik tuts lightly, eyes gleaming as he trails a hand down your face. “I seem to be out of medical lubricant, my sweet. We cannot continue the exam without it!” He makes a show of considering, his thumb idly swiping over your lips. “Heh…Suck on my fingers, perhaps. Get them nice and wet for me.”


	17. Chapter 17

It’s one of the incredibly rare times you’ve seen this flushed, jealous expression on Jameson’s face, and if that wasn’t enough of an indicator, he’s guided you up against the nearest wall, fingers hooking snugly into your waistband. **“These, worn in front of others? _No_. I think not. You change out of these and into proper pants or I’ll have them down ’round your ankles by lunchtime.”**


	18. Chapter 18

“You…are just… _delicious_ ,” Jackie murmured, voice rumbling until goosebumps raced across your skin. It didn’t take him long to notice, his tongue hot as he licked away a long stripe of the icing drizzled down your stomach and…other areas. The smacking and sucking noises he made were a sin. “Mmmm. You sure know how to exploit this sweet tooth, don’t you?”


	19. Chapter 19

“So open to me…” Marvin murmured, his smile wicked as he cupped your slack-jawed face and admired the spirals of magic in empty eyes. His fingers tingled, bringing a deep flush to your cheeks. “So obedient, so eager to fall head over heels under my spell…Let’s see how long it takes for you to unravel just by the sound of my voice.”


	20. Chapter 20

“After all of my success tonight, the flowers, the cheers, the adoring crowds...I think I deserve a little reward from my dearest,” Marvin murmured, drawing you flush against him so his hands could ride up the back of your shirt. His teeth nipped gently at your ear. “Wouldn’t you agree? I’ll put on _such_ a showfor you.”


End file.
